


Arbre de Noel

by treksfromlastnight



Category: Fast & Furious (2009), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Christmas, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treksfromlastnight/pseuds/treksfromlastnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it comes to Dom – whether it’s a prison break or a Christmas tree – Brian always gives it his all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arbre de Noel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liyah_Ayerst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liyah_Ayerst/gifts).



> In which Brian and Dom head north following the events of F&F 2009. Merry Christmas to the Fast fandom! :)

After driving Brian to his asscrack-of-dawn shift at the grocery store last week, Dom could add two new things to his list of _Shit That I’m Still Learning About Brian_. One – Christmas in the O’Conner household was definitely not the family-centric holiday it was for the Torettos, and two – Brian’s never had a real Christmas tree. Ever.

So he’d asked around, talked to some of his coworkers and clients at the garage and learned about the tree farm a few miles out from Yellowknife, because come hell or high water or extradition back to the States, Dom was going to make damn sure Brian got a real tree for their first Christmas together.

After being on the run and living in each other’s pockets for a few months, Dom’s grown accustomed to Brian doing things other than racing cars and firing guns. He never thought he could be fascinated with watching someone do mundane tasks, but that was before he saw Brian cursing a blue streak at their laundry machine or brushing his teeth in the morning while struggling to keep his sleepy blue eyes open. 

He decides that _picking a Christmas tree_ also belongs on his _Shit Brian Does That I Love_ list.

Following Brian as he wanders down aisle after aisle of the tree farm is enough to make Dom forget about the below zero temperatures and snow, and that by the time they get home, they’ll probably have to dig out their front door and shovel their driveway. 

Dom would say it's cute, but he’d rather not be on the receiving end of Brian’s impressive right hook. 

Except it _is_ cute, he thinks. It's cute how Brian scrutinizes each tree he stops at, touching their branches and needles and brushing the fresh snow from them to get a closer look. Sometimes he sniffs them and sometimes he cranes his neck up to see the tops of the tallest trees. Then he steps back and issues his verdict.

“Nope. S'okay. This one's definitely a no. Too small. Kinda lopsided, don’t you think, Dom?” he says, starting down another row of trees. “Maybe. Nah.”

Dom just watches him with a fond smile that most everyone back in LA would never believe he’s capable of.

“Hey Dom, look at this one. What do you think?”

Dom catches up with Brian in front of a healthy-looking fir. Its size will make it tricky to secure on the Chevelle’s roof for the ride home, but they could make it work. “S’nice,” he answers. 

“Hmm, you don’t love it though,” Brian observes. “Me neither, c’mon.” They almost make it to the end of the row when Brian stops again, turning back. “Dom?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m cold,” Brian says. He closes the space between them so they're chest to chest and slips his arms under Dom's outer coat and around his back. “Really fucking cold,” he adds, burying his face into Dom's neck.

“The faster you pick a tree, the faster we can get out of the cold,” Dom says as he flicks snow off Brian's beanie and coat. 

“I know. I just,” Brian pulls back slightly and shrugs. “I want it to be perfect, y’know?”

And Dom knows; he knows how Brian doesn’t believe in half-assing anything, especially when it involves the two of them. It’s how he’s been able to successfully pull off all the crazy shit he’s done. Brian’s going to approach choosing a Christmas tree with the same precision and attention to detail that he did with taking down a drug cartel and orchestrating Dom's escape.

Dom drops a kiss on the tip of Brian’s chilly nose. “Whatever you choose is gonna be perfect.”

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” 

“All right,” Brian says. “Well, there was one I really liked. We passed it like, half an hour ago. I don't remember which row it was in, but I’ll know it when I see it. So uh, you’re cool with doing a little backtracking, right?”

Dom slings an arm around Brian’s waist and pulls him along as they start heading back. “Y’know, anyone else would just beat your white ass right about now, O'Conner.”

Brian laughs cheekily and leans into him, sneaking one of his arms back under Dom’s coat. “Thanks, D.” 

“C'mon, let's go find your tree.”

-


End file.
